


Chain of Memories

by runningwithlaserscissors



Category: Bashir - Fandom, Garak - Fandom, Screenplay - Fandom, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, ds9 - Fandom, garshir
Genre: Garshir - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Other, Time Travel, screenplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwithlaserscissors/pseuds/runningwithlaserscissors
Summary: A strange set of circumstance cause Garak to find himself displaced in time.
Relationships: Bashir - Relationship, Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Sid City Social Club Fanfiction Collection, Sid City Social Club Script Collection, Star Trek: Just in Time Fest





	Chain of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've written in.... 20 years... so be helpful and gentle. 
> 
> I'm practicing writing screenplays, so this is in screenplay-ish format with a few extra descriptions. It's useful if you've seen all of DS9. I haven't read any of the extra books, so I didn't reference those works.  
> I wrote it in final draft and wasn't expecting to re-format it for AO3 so admittedly, it is a but messier than I'd like. If you haven't read a screenplay before there are references to camera position.  
> INT = Interior  
> EXT = Exterior  
> Cut to: basically a quick cut to another scene. 
> 
> There are slight references to PTSD (in the sense that memory is non-linear) and to being isolated (in the sense that isolation tends to make you relive memories). 
> 
> Let me know if the characters are believable, and if I've made the sound right. And thank you.

EXT. Cardassia Prime - Day

Cardassia Prime ravaged by the Dominion War. 800 million casualties. Entire histories and families lost. Standing in the ruins of his childhood home is Elim Garak pondering the events. Glad to be home. Sad that he can really never return home. The scene begins to rush and fade until it arrives at a different scene in the past.

INT. Replimat DS9 - Day

Doctor Bashir and Garak are in a heated conversation over lunch about a classic Cardassian play.

GARAK

You won't even try Cardassian theatre? It is the greatest art form in the galaxy.

BASHIR

I can't even begin to understand how you can handle an entire day's production, let alone a play that goes on for weeks.

GARAK

The glory of the repetitive epic on stage is a feat of Cardassian art and culture. The toils and struggles of a family all in service to Cardassia.

BASHIR

Yes, but a week.

GARAK

Oh it's more than week. Sometimes the production last for months. The longest recorded production continued for years. Generations of actors playing roles. It was still running when I left Cardassia.

BASHIR

I am curious... But the amount of data rods and holosuite time that would take.

GARAK

A mere case or two of data rods, of course never as good as the real thing, but as close as you can get here.

BASHIR

I am curious, but I don't think I can afford to use the holosuites for that long.

GARAK

It would take too much time out of your spy life? Or your fascination with no win scenarios with Chief O'Brian?

BASHIR

It's not even that. But a week long play. How does one even go about that?

GARAK

Oh very deliberately. You are of course fed, and allow to stand and leave to relieve yourself. Even light naps are encouraged. I'll show you. It's always better with company.

BASHIR

I'd be glad for the company, I don't think I can do the entire duration.

GARAK

Oh Julian, I think you'd be up for the challenge.

COMPUTER

Doctor Bashir report to the medical bay

Bashir gets up from the table.

BASHIR

I'm sorry Garak, duty calls.

GARAK

Some other time doctor.

EXT. CARDASSIA PRIME - DAY

Rushing away from the glowing past the scene is thrown to look at the burning remains of it. An ancient culture lost. Destroyed in it's arrogance and greed. Garak brushes of dust and soot from his clothes, his finger finds a hole and he groans. As he examines the extent of the tear we are drawn back to DS9.

INT. Garak's Tailor Shop DS9 - day

Garak is cutting cloth. He stops. For a moment he is disoriented, his eyes blink passing it off a mild panic attack from claustrophobia.

QUARK

I said these pants are still too long

GARAK

What?

QUARK

And these cuffs. Horrible

GARAK

Of course.

QUARK

I pay good latinum for good work... What is wrong with you?

GARAK

Nothing. I was... lost in thought for a moment.

QUARK

Explains the pants. I don't have time for you get to lost in... what do the humans call it 'memory lane'? When I come back these pants better be ready Garak

QUARK leaves. Garak is still holding the scissors and not sure what to do with them

GARAK

I don't think it was memory lane.

_FX: Cue opening title music._

INT. Replimat - DAY

Garak is sitting at a table awaiting Julian Bashir for their weekly lunches. For a moment Garak lets down his guard and thinks about what he saw. He touches his head as a wave of dizziness falls over him. As BASHIR approaches he attempts to become his charming self.

BASHIR

Sorry I'm late. There was an emergency in the Medical bay.

GARAK

My dear Doctor, always hero.

BASHIR

Garak I am sorry. I like to be punctual.

GARAK

Of course you do, the great Julian Bashir saviour of DS9.

BASHIR

Garak, that is a little uncalled for. What is the matter with you?

GARAK

Oh nothing Doctor, if you have something better to do with your time perhaps you'd better be there

Garak gets up to leave

BASHIR

Garak, I was only five minutes late

GARAK

And ten minutes last week, seven the week before, why I don't think you've been on time once. How much of my time am I suppose to give you?

BASHIR

Garak I haven't done it intentionally, there are emergencies and I am a doctor. I can't walk away because I'm having a lunch with a friend.

GARAK

A lunch with a friend? Well Doctor, have you considered getting more help? Why it makes no sense at all that there is only a single Doctor on the station. Shouldn't there be more of you in the medical bay?

BASHIR

I can't change that we are short staffed. With war going on it's all hands on deck.

GARAK

Which means there is no time for lunch.

BASHIR

But it seems there is time for arguments

GARAK

What is a war for if not for arguing.

BASHIR

Garak, I'm here now let's sit and eat something. Everything is always clearer after a meal.

GARAK

I've lost my appetite. If you'll excuse me.

Garak begins to walk away, and in his dizziness trips over something unseen.

CUT TO:

EXT. CARDASSIA PRIME - DAY

We cut to Garak tripping over the remains of his former home on Cardassia Prime. He's startled to be there. Looking at scorched beam he tripped over a shiny single button stands out from the ashes. The camera holds on the button for a moment and the button becomes part of a dress. MILA the housekeeper for Enabran Tain is talking to Garak in the basement of the house.

INT. Enabran Tain's basement - day

Garak is struggling to see while working on a communication device while KIRA and DAMAR sleep awaiting their next move in the Cardassian uprising. The basement is tidy, but still a dark basement. We see the button on Mila's dress.

MILA

You were always getting into trouble.

GARAK

Mila I assure you that I was never caught.

MILA

Good boy. Keeping secrets is important business.

GARAK

As is trying to reclaim Cardassia from the Dominion. And if I have more light I may be able to do that.

MILA

Still a cheeky thing. Making an old woman go up and down the stairs to get you a light.

GARAK

It may be the very light that saves Cardassia. And you will be it's bearer. A hero to all of Cardassia.

MILA

Humph. You always had a slick tongue.

GARAK

I only wish to serve the future hero of Cardassia.

Mila waves him off and goes up the stairs leaving Garak and the sleeping liberators to their work.

GARAK

If only I could get this to work. Then there might be a chance. I imagined coming home, and being in this house. But not spending the rest of my life in this basement.

Garak continues to work and struggle with the limited light. He stops for a moment frustrated.

GARAK

This would be much easier if you just cooperated. Don't you want to liberate Cardassia?

The machine fizzes a bit, lighting up and making a whirling noise.

GARAK

Maybe I can finally see more of my home than this basement.

As the machine whirls, it becomes louder and louder until we are drawn to remains of Cardassia prime.

EXT. CARDASSIA PRIME

The Remains of Enabran Tain's home. Garak picks up the button, brushes it off with his thumb and sticks it in his pocket. He continues to wander the destruction that was once his childhood home. The light of the bright Cardassian sun reflects on the melted metal remains of the house. It grows brighter and brighter, until Garak is sitting on the upper level of Quark's Bar with Ziyal.

INT. QUARK'S BAR.

GARAK

My dear, Cardassia is the very center of the art world. The greatest works of art, and theatre.

ZIYAL

You'll have to show me around someday.

GARAK

You know that is impossible.

ZIYAL

But I can dream it. You and I walking around Lakarian City or the capitol. We'd see...

Ziyal's voice is drowned out, fading into darkness and being twisted like metal bending or a scream.

EXT. CARDASSIA PRIME - ruins of Enabran Tain's home

GARAK

Ashes. We'd see ashes.

CUT TO:

INT. QUARK'S BAR - DAY

ZIYAL

Are you listening to me?

GARAK

Sorry, lost track of myself for a moment. You were saying?

ZIYAL

Garak, what's going on?

GARAK

Why whatever do you mean?

ZIYAL

You seem distracted and less yourself.

GARAK

I was lost for a mere moment of time my dear. It does have a way of sneaking away from you as you grow older.

ZIYAL

You aren't that old.

GARAK

I'm old enough to be your father.

The silence is uncomfortable. Ziyal has had fun playing romance with Garak.

ZIYAL

I'm not that young.

GARAK

My dear, you are young enough.

Ziyal hesitates. Tension builds until it is released.

ZIYAL

I know you don't return my affections. But let me pretend. I like having someone from home treat me like I'm a person. We can have our conversations and enjoy each others' company.

GARAK

Fine, we can keep pretending. I do like a good show.

ZIYAL

Only because it makes father so angry.

GARAK

I would be lying if I didn't say that wasn't enjoyable.

ZIYAL

It's nice to hear you tell the truth.

GARAK

Oh but can you be certain that I am?

CUT TO:

Ext. CARDASSIA PRIME - day

Garak is looking at the skyline.

GARAK

You were much too young. But I hoped you would get to see home some time... Perhaps it is better that you didn't. You'll always have the Cardassia we made up. Not the ruins it is now.

Garak kicks another pieces of the remains of his former life. A life that felt imagined. The life he dreamed about everyday. To get off that station and come back home. Every single one of his dreams smashed. We can hear the crackling and crumbling of that former life. The bright orange of the Cardassian sun, even in the ruins of the world, you can still almost see the beauty of the ancient ruined by it's own fascist vanity. Time begins to fast forward.

Brick by brick, things are moving. Clearing up. Destroyed buildings cleared away and the shells of new buildings go up. Years have passed.

EXT. Garak's Garden - day

Garak sits at a table or two in the garden of his new home. There are two steaming cups of tea, and a light snack plate. Julian Bashir walks into the backyard carrying a large bag.

GARAK

You are late.

BASHIR

I didn't think you knew I was coming. It was suppose to be a surprise.

GARAK

Did you really think you could surprise me?

BASHIR

Admittedly I didn't take the secret route. A Federation ship dropping me off, doesn't really scream secret.

GARAK

I would have been disappointed if you didn't visit.

Bashir sits and takes one of the cups.

BASHIR

Of course I came to visit. Tarkalean tea?

GARAK

Yes, you still drink it don't you?

BASHIR

Somethings never do change.

GARAK

How is Ezri?

Bashir coughs a little on the tea.

BASHIR

I thought you knew.

GARAK

I prefer to hear it from the source.

BASHIR

It didn't work out. Not that I didn't love Ezri, but we didn't work... There's not much more than that. I think we were always were meant to be friends. And we still are friends.

GARAK

But you left Deep Space Nine.

BASHIR

A change of scenery is never a bad thing. I made the medical bay all I could. There wasn't much of a challenge any more. It's not that exciting frontier life when you were around.

GARAK

Frontier life? Is that what you are expecting to find on Cardassia? The Alamo? Someone to save?

BASHIR

Garak, I didn't mean it like that. I do enjoy being where I am the most useful.

GARAK

Is that all?

BASHIR

No...It was too hard being there. Everything has changed so much, and I needed space from Ezri and to find my own path... which lead me here.

GARAK

All the way to Cardassia. And what dear Doctor do you plan to do here? Save the children?

BASHIR

Garak, _you_ are making this difficult.

GARAK

_I'm_ making this difficult?

BASHIR

Yes, you are. You know why I am here.

GARAK

The Federation...Section 31, I suppose.

BASHIR

Section 31?

GARAK

Your spy life.

BASHIR

Garak I'm not a spy. I was never a spy.

GARAK

Of course you aren't. It will be our little secret.

BASHIR

You really don't know why I'm here do you?

GARAK

Keep an eye on Cardassia. Make sure we don't stray off the path.

Bashir begins to laugh. And laugh harder, until he's crying.

GARAK

I don't see what's so funny.

BASHIR

Hasn't it occurred to you that there may be other reasons why I came other than to spy on you?

INT. DS9 corridors - day

Garak pauses, but he's shifting again. Back on DS9. Garak is walking through the corridors, stopping to talk to a few people. Making sure he is seen. Until he gets to his shop and greets an awaiting customer.

INT. Garak's Tailor Shop - Day

BAJORIAN WOMAN

I know I'm early. Is my dress ready?

GARAK

Ah, yes it's just in the back give me a few minutes to get it ready for you.

Garak goes to the back of the shop, out of sight. In the corner is a gorgeous and completed winkle free dress. He quickly opens a panel and crawls through a Jefferies tube. It's cramp and takes a moment for Garak to adjust. He rolls his hand into a fist remembering what needs to be done.

INT. DS9 Jefferies tube - day

GARAK

It's only temporary.

He continues crawling and breathes deeply until he's finally at his destination. Garak opens a hatch into the hanger for the visiting Romulan senator's ship. The Senator has come to DS9 to discuss joining the Federation and Klingon fleet in the Dominion war. From this angle none of the security staff see Garak as he slips on to the senator's abandoned ship.

INT. Romulan senator's ship

He dodges on lone Romulan almost catches him but just misses him. Garak wanders the ship with surgical precision and finds what he is looking for. He opens and panel and places a bomb inside of it. He wires it into the spacecraft. Closes the panel, and proceeds to an space that he know will be shielded enough from the blast and sides a single container with a data rod containing faked evidence of a Dominion plot against the Romulans. With the case out of sight Garak sneaks out the ship and crawls back into the Jeffries tube. Garak takes a deep breath.

GARAK

Almost done. Only a few minutes more.

He breathes deeply and makes his way, back to his shop. Making sure to make the appointment. Only 10 minutes have passed. He dusts himself off and picks up the dress and a small device meant for steaming the dress. And walks into the main area of the shop.

INT. Garak's tailor Shop - day

GARAK

My apologises for the wait, I wanted to get all the creases out of the dress. Doesn't it look marvelous? Wasn't it worth the wait?

BAJORIAN WOMAN

Oh yes! Thank you Garak! Put it on my account.

Garak smiles and the happy customer leaves. A surge of dizziness and disorientation hit him, he begins to lose his balance and as he falls, he's in his room in his bed with Bashir at his side. He's in an incredible amount of pain from withdrawal from his deteriorating brain implant.

INT. Garak's Bedroom DS9 - night

GARAK

Why are you still here?

BASHIR

Garak, you are still very unwell. Withdrawal from the..

GARAK

Stop talking!

BASHIR

It's okay. It's painful.

GARAK

Am I another one of your projects? Another person saved by Doctor Julian Bashir? Hoping I'll let you in on some Obsidian order secrets?

BASHIR

Garak, you're dying. If I can't find away to treat you...

GARAK

Then I'll die, and you'll lose all those wasted lunches.

BASHIR

They were never wasted. I enjoy our lunches.

GARAK

Go! LEAVE!

BASHIR

I'm not gonna let you die.

The scene fades again. Bringing Garak back to the ruins of Cardassia Prime.

EXT. CARDASSIA PRIME - Ruins of Enabran Tain's home

GARAK

Something is wrong.

CUT TO:

INT. QUARK'S BAR.

Ziyal greeting Garak with an open palm. They press each other hands together as sign of affection. Bashir raises his hand for a moment, and drags it through his hair. A very smooth cover. 

GARAK

I think I'm losing track of time.

ZIYAL

You are only three minutes late.

BASHIR

I've kept you waiting much longer.

GARAK

That's not what I mean

Cut to:

INT. Replimat DS9

BASHIR

Sorry. I know. I know. I said I wouldn't be late, but this damn fever. I can't seem to get a handle on it. Once I have it, it slips through my fingers.

GARAK

Doctor, when it is it?

BASHIR

Don't be like that. I really didn't mean to be late. I don't want to fight with you today. I want to have lunch and debate.

GARAK

No, that's not my meaning. When is it?

Garak drifts away in time again.

EXT. GARAK'S GARDEN

It's the future. Garak and Bashir are having tea. Bashir has just arrived and is laughing. Garak is out of place and confused.

GARAK

Why are you laughing?

BASHIR

After all these years. All these arguments. I thought you'd figure it out.

GARAK

Doctor I seem not to be myself.

BASHIR

Garak I came here to be with you!

GARAK

What?

BASHIR

Is that all you have to say? "What"?

GARAK

Sorry?

BASHIR

I made this big romantic gesture. Come to Cardassia! Surprise you! Bring you Denobulan chocolates and tell you that it didn't work with Erzi, because it's always been you.

GARAK

I'm flattered, and on another day I would react to this quite differently, but Doctor. I'm not sure when it is.

BASHIR

We're in your garden. You left DS9 five years ago and over saw the rebuilding of the city. You've been instrumental in relations between the federation and Cardassia

GARAK

Have I?

BASHIR

You don't remember?

Bashir takes out a tricorder from the large bag and begins to scan Garak

GARAK

It's not that I don't remember. I am remembering many things all at once and out of order.

BASHIR

We should get to you...Damn. I haven't set up a medical office yet. I came here first. But I am reading...

Bashir is interrupted, once again Garak is moving through time. Garak is sitting by an ocean, breathing in the sea air.

INT. Holosuites Ocean scene - day

GARAK

I am at an ocean. But which ocean?

Someone comes up behind Garak, he stiffens for a moment.

Ezri

Is this helping. The ocean? The holosuite?

GARAK

Erzi, as sweet of a gesture as this is, I still know there are walls. And even though the space appears to be large it is

CUT TO:

INT. Dominion Prison camp

Garak's dungeon. A dark small crawl space inside the walls of the Dominion Prison camp. Garak is lit by a strand of cables acting a light source for his electrical work. He's working to get the transporter to work remotely to rescue the prisoners.

GARAK

Still small... Not working. Not working at all. I would much rather not be here again. In these walls.

The light begins to flicker

GARAK

You aren't giving up on me again. I won't have that.

The light continues to flicker. Garak becomes more desperate as the walls feel as thought they are closing in on him. His breathing becomes erratic.

BASHIR

Garak! Garak!

As the darkness closes in on him, Garak is once again drawn into another time.

EXT. GARAK'S GARDEN

Garak is back in the garden with Bashir. Bashir is calling Garak's name, and measuring Garak's vitals with a tricorder.

BASHIR

Garak can you hear me?

GARAK

Doctor I can hear you perfectly, Cardassians have poor eye sight not hearing.

BASHIR

That's not what I meant Garak. You just stopped for a moment.

GARAK

I assure you on my end I wasn't stopped at all.

BASHIR

Your readings, it's like...

GARAK

Like when we were in the Dominion Prison camp?

BASHIR

Yes. You haven't had an episode in a long time, since Erzi...

GARAK

Well, this was before Ezri.

BASHIR

Before Ezri?

GARAK

Doctor...

Garak is once again transported through time this time back to the Romulan ship heading to the gamma quadrant to attack the Founder home planet with the Obsidian Order and Romulans. He's torturing ODO by using a Romulan device that makes it so ODO cannot transform to his natural fluid state.

INT. Obsidian order Ship - torture chamber

ODO

Doctor? I thought the torture was for me.

GARAK

What?

ODO

Did you lose yourself interrogator Garak? Thinking about your Doctor.

GARAK

What would you know about that.

ODO

Everybody knows about it, except Doctor Bashir. humph. Is that the secret you are trying to get from me?

GARAK

This is ridiculous.

ODO

It's still early, thought the Obsidian Order trained their operatives to be unbreakable.

Garak

I know what you are going to tell me anyway.

ODO

Awful sure of yourself.

GARAK

Yes, you are ashamed that you want to go home to the Founders... We all want to go home... I miss our conversations old friend.

Odo doesn't react at all. He says nothing. For a moment the scenario pauses. Glitches. Nothing is moving.

Garak

So if it isn't time... then it must be something else. Why did it stop? I've had conversations that haven't happened before. But why now did it stop?

ODO remains paused.

GARAK

Come on ODO think. What are you going to tell me. Is that it? You can't tell me anything because it wouldn't be in character?

ODO unfreezes

ODO

Hmmph. What are you expecting. You ran back all the way to the Obsidian Order.

GARAK

Yes, I did. Right back into loyal service. It was a bit short sighted on my part. The Founders are here and the mission will be a failure.

Garak goes to the Romulan device and shuts it off.

ODO

What are you doing?

GARAK

Letting you go.

The scene once again pauses and then shifts again.

EXT: GARDEN GARAK'S HOME

BASHIR looks properly concerned and nurturing.

BASHIR

Garak!

GARAK

It's quite alright. I was visiting an old friend.

BASHIR

How long have these episodes been happening?

GARAK

I'm not sure. Today? Ten years ago. It's hard to be certain.

BASHIR

Garak. Something is wrong in your brain.

GARAK

It only took you this long to notice?

BASHIR

Damnit Garak, stop being so difficult. I'm trying to diagnosis your illness.

GARAK

I don't think you'll be able to Doctor. Not that I don't think you are capable. You have proven yourself relentless in face of a problem. I simply don't think that I am actually here, in this garden right now.

BASHIR

What do you mean? We are here together.

GARAK

Yes, we were. You came to Cardassia Prime, but not at this time. You see

CUT TO:

INT. GARAK'S TAILOR SHOP

Garak is once again thrust into another time, back in his tailor's shop working on QUARK's new suit and Major KIRA has thrusted GARAK against a wall.

KIRA

This better not be one of your games Garak!

Garak sighs, and slides out of KIRA's grasp.

GARAK

I've had quite enough of this.

KIRA

Garak I am serious. You listen to me

GARAK

Listen to you about what? What are we talking about.

KIRA

Ziyal!

GARAK finally loses his cool.

GARAK

ZIYAL IS DEAD!

Like ODO, KIRA and QUARK pause. The entire world stops. The only thing that moves is Garak. As he speaks, the world begins to dissolve around him into grey.

GARAK

Ziyal is dead! She died by Damar's hands... You, and I and Damar will stop the Dominion. I know you can't hear me Major, but I never had any romantic intentions towards that child.

The camera focuses on his face and slowly moves until he is laying down.

GARAK

I was so unbelievably homesick. The lights were always too bright. The station too cold. Conversation...

A hand touches Garak's face.

GARAK

Conversation. Cardassians excel at conversation. Were you offer sympathy I offer mystery and intrigue.

The camera follows the hand to it's arm, and to the person connected to it. It's a much older BASHIR. His other hand is holding Garak's hand giving it a firm and loving squeeze.

INT. Medical bay (Unknown location)

BASHIR

You're almost through it. Keep fighting. It's breaking.

There are other people in the room, but they are hard to make out. Their bodies are faces are blurry. But the general feeling is that they are family. Only BASHIR and a matching older GARAK are clear.

EXT. CARDASSIA PRIME

Thrown through time again GARAK is once again an age he appeared in DS9. Once again he is standing in the ruins of Enabran Tain's home.

GARAK

I am getting very tired of this tour. I've already seen this one. How many times am I going to have to keep coming back to a ruined house? What am I to take away from this story?

CUT TO:

INT. DS9 corridor

Garak is swept away again, standing in a corridor with a very frustrated Bashir.

BASHIR

It's the damn flu. Every time I think I've got a handle on it, another case pops up. I can't figure out how it's spreading.

Garak

Doctor, I'm sure you'll figure it out you always do.

BASHIR

It doesn't make any sense at all. It takes so much out of the patients, it's like they are locked in their memories. The fever makes them so delusional the past and present collide.

GARAK

Doctor.

Bashir hasn't noticed Garak talking or looked at him and continues with his rant about the mysterious flu.

BASHIR

If I could track down a source, or even a reason, I could make sense of it. It's as thought in their minds they have been isolated for a months, possibly years, and are replaying and re-imaging memories. There are no new experiences, so the mind is making up it's own new experience.

GARAK

Doctor.

BASHIR

Can you imagine, living in your own memories? Replaying the same events, and then taking them apart and making collages of those memories? Fantasy and memory mixed together? Until you couldn't tell the difference. Conversations with dead friends, or lost lovers. Awkward interactions you wanted to do over. If I could get into their mind and see the content maybe I could help resolve what ever is blocking them.

GARAK

Doctor.

BASHIR

It's so frustrating! It's like the answer is right in front of me. But I can't see it. Someone is screaming for my help, and I can't hear it. I can't get there in time.

GARAK

Yes, if only you could hear them calling your name.

BASHIR

Exactly! If I could find the memory that blocking them. I could release them from this.

GARAK

You think it's a single memory?

BASHIR

It has to be, it's like each of them get close to whatever is holding them there and then they leave that place.

GARAK

What if it's not a single memory, but a chain of memories?

BASHIR

A chain of memories?

GARAK

We all have regrets and secrets, I'd think it was strange if someone only had one regret. One thing in their life they were avoiding.

BASHIR

The question is, how do you escape your own thoughts?

The room begins to spin and dance around Garak. He starts to lean forward, and then fall forward into another moment in time.

INT. Medical bay (Unknown Location) - NIGHT

We cut to the medical bay from the future. Older BASHIR is still holding Older GARAK's hand but the room is now in focus. There are two young adults and one 10 year old child of human and Cardassian lineage sitting in the room. Ezri is holding the hand of the very sleepy ten year old. These are Bashir and Garak's three children. Children and Bashir's outfits are obviously designed and made by Garak. It's very late, and after a bit of quiet talk the children and Ezri leave for the night. Ezri gives Bashir a shoulder squeeze as they exit.

BASHIR

You are almost through this.

A door whishes open and Miles O'Brian comes in with a plate of food and hands it to Bashir.

BASHIR

I'm not hungry.

O'BRIAN

Eat something man.

BASHIR

I don't have time.

O'BRIAN

Garak would tell you to eat.

BASHIR

He'd also tease me about eating to fast.

O'BRIAN

Stop arguing and eat.

BASHIR

You didn't have to come all this way.

O'BRIAN

(Huffs) My best friend's husband is dying and I'm not suppose to come and help.

BASHIR

He's not dying!

O'BRIAN

Julian, you know what the doctors' said. At some point you are going to have to accept it.

BASHIR

I won't. I've seen this flu before.

O'BRIAN

You said so yourself that he isn't progressing as expected.

BASHIR

I thought you came here to support me.

O'BRIAN

I am supporting you and that means also adjusting your expectations. You won't listen to Ezri and her psychobabble maybe you'll listen to some common sense.

BASHIR

I don't want too.

O'BRIAN

Of course you don't want to, no one wants too.

BASHIR

I've seen this before, but it doesn't make sense.

O'BRIAN

It's okay if it doesn't.

BASHIR

No, it isn't. What is real and what isn't.

O'BRIAN

What are you on about?

BASHIR

The memories, the fantasy, where does it begin and end. Was he sick before all of this? Why didn't I see it before. How could I have not noticed?

O'BRIAN

You were both so much older when you had the last kid, maybe you didn't notice because you were exhausted. Running a hospital, teaching, raising a family. Adapting to Cardassian culture. It can't have been easy.

BASHIR

I was so devastated when Jadzia was bullied. Here I am a great doctor, but I couldn't even help my own children be accepted. I felt so powerless.

O'BRIAN

Cardassians haven't been known for their open mindedness. You both knew the risks when you decided to start a family.

BASHIR

Yes, but we both hoped we would be the ones paying for them.

O'BRIAN

You could always come to Earth.

BASHIR

Yes, a genetically enhanced human, and my beautiful Cardassian husband with our lovely hybrid children will be very accepted on Earth were my existence is outlawed, oh sorry... I mean it's taboo. 

O'BRIAN

...I'm sorry. That was a stupid suggestion.

BASHIR

I'm not mad at you, but the situation. Things have gotten easier and then this happens. I would like if my life could be a little bit boring for awhile.

O'BRIAN

I don't think anyone that worked on DS9 will ever have a boring life.

BASHIR

No, we won't...How is Molly?

O'BRIAN

Don't remind me. I'm still not ready to be grandfather... I love the little tike. How did we get so old?

BASHIR

Being old is mark of great distinction on Cardassia. You should wear it with pride.

O'BRIAN

You can wear my arthritis with pride.

They both laugh.

EXT. CARDASSIA PRIME

Once again GARAK is back to the ruins of Cardassia Prime. He looks around at the devastation which spreads further than the eye can see. The air stinks of ash and rotting flesh. GARAK sighs deeply. 

GARAK

Finally home...what did it cost...

He stands very still, head only moving to look every thing that has been destroyed. At first there is anger, then rage, and then despair. He collapses on the ground and begins to cry quietly to himself, trying to hold it all in. Everything he dreamed of returning to is gone. In the distance there are footfalls, the crunch of an awkward walking on uneven ground. Hearing this Garak stiffens a little, and then decides it doesn't matter. The foot falls stop, for a moment, hesitating, and get closer until we can see a pair of black pants. A medical bag drops to the ground and Bashir wraps his arms around Garak. Garak sobs openly as Bashir holds him, letting everything out. Letting the truth of the situation wash over him. Once Garak calms a bit Bashir begins to speak.

BASHIR

I asked to stay here for awhile as part of the relief effort. I don't want you to go through this alone. It's an unimaginable situation and I can't let you do this by yourself.

Past, present and future collide. The fever breaks, but it doesn't the story doesn't send us to where it's expected to go. It is expected to be at the end but, the beginning of the middle is far more interesting place.

INT. Garak and Julian's home - Night

The light is completely different. It's a soft ambient light that makes everything cozy and warm. It's a happy time. GARAK and BASHIR giggling together in living room.

BASHIR

I mean it, I really did enjoy the stage version of the Endless Struggle.

GARAK

You don't have to jest on my behalf doctor.

BASHIR

It's life. And endless cycle of birth and death. Families going on and on. There's something beautiful in knowing that in some way things will always be the same even in adversity. That a part of ourselves continues on in others.

GARAK

Why Doctor, I didn't know I had finally converted you to joys of Cardassian culture, but what will we argue about?

BASHIR

I'm sure there is plenty more things to argue about. I do have a lovely spy who loves me.

GARAK

Spy? Me? No, I am merely a simple tailor.

BASHIR

Plain simple Garak.

They both giggle and kiss.

GARAK

And I do love you.

BASHIR

I love you too... but I was hoping to be a Bond* girl.

GARAK

You do surprise me with your Earth references. But if you want to be a 'Bond girl' you can be.

BASHIR

James Bond was a fiction spy created by Ian Flemming, he always met an attractive young woman during his missions.

GARAK

You are an attractive young man. I am hardly a spy anymore. There is far to much work to do, now come to bed Doctor.

BASHIR

You don't have to keep calling me Doctor

GARAK

But Julian, I like calling you Doctor.

_Cue End Credits._

_  
  
  
*Bashir as a Bond girl is not my idea. It is a very specific reference to a killer joke someone made on the internet_


End file.
